


A tip for the future

by Bluespirit



Series: The Fates Universe [11]
Category: CSI: Miami, The Triangle (2001)
Genre: Crossover, First Date, Fluff, Hewligan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grubers have always had fair skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tip for the future

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. I make no claims to the characters. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes:  
>  1\. I wrote this drabble for [](http://tarlanx.livejournal.com/profile)[**tarlanx**](http://tarlanx.livejournal.com/)'s prompt of 'a Gus/Mike fic... suncream!' Sorry it's taken me so long!  
>  2\. Thank you to [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[**lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/) for the read-through (& my deepest apologies again for not making it more explicit that Mike was, indeed, wearing his ubiquitous denim cut-offs. *g*)

The first time Gus went to the beach with Mike he didn’t wear sunscreen; he knew it wasn’t the smartest thing to do but he didn’t want to look like some kind of mime-faced dork and scare Mike away. So, of course, the curse of the Gruber fair skin meant he got burnt and his nose ended up glowing like Rudolph. He’d been miserable and more than a little embarrassed, but Mike had just grinned and joked about always loving the Island of Misfit Toys. Then he’d pressed a sweet kiss to Gus’s nose and suddenly it wasn’t so sore.

**Author's Note:**

> Title paraphrased from Everybody's Free (To Wear Sunscreen)  
> Aw, bless... ♥


End file.
